Gunz In Love
by JesseGlennFan
Summary: Gunz Lazar is a cocky brawler who just likes winning. When he meets a girl who's the opposite, what do you get? Friendship? Love?
1. Chapter 1

The 1st part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gunz In Love

One morning, in Bakugan City, thousands of people were walking the streets, with children laughing and people chatting with their bakugan. Since the threat of Wiseman had died down, people had suggested that he had no more interest in taking over the world.

In Bakugan Interspace, a certain spiky-haired blonde, purple-eyed man was battling, and boy did he seem like a professional! His name was Gunz Lazar and his partner was Reptak.

"And the winner is Gunz!" said the announcer. The crowd cheered and Gunz just combed his hair.

"Wow! What an excellent battle, mister!" said the young boy.

"Yeah, yeah! It wasn't too hard!" said Gunz with a smile as he left.

Meanwhile, in Bakugan Interspace, Dan Kuso and his friends, Shun, Marucho, Mira, and a returning friend, Runo, was watching the battle on a giant TV screen.

"Wow! That's Gunz's third win straight!" said Dan.

"Yeah. He sure is quite the battler," said Mira.

They all chuckled. Suddenly, Gunz himself walked inside.

"That sure was an awesome battle, Gunz! Congratulations!" said Shun.

"Nah, for me, it was too easy. Besides, they're just weaklings!" said Gunz.

"C'mon, Gunz. It was just for fun," said Runo.

Gunz just scoffed and drank some lemonade that was set on the table. He was friends with the brawlers, but of course, nothing did change in him.

"Here you go," said a voice.

Gunz turned around to see a girl about the same age as him.

"Thanks a bunch. This is just what I need, data to update the new technology I'm working on for the battle arena!" said Mira.

"Anything I can do to help!" said the girl with a smile. She had medium-length light green hair and light purple eyes. She was wearing a white blouse with a buttoned up black jacket and black jeans with high heels. She also had a hat on, which made her look like a jazz player. In all, she was very pretty.

Gunz watched as she exited.

Who was she? She sure was different, Gunz thought to himself.

To be continued

Finally, I've got an idea for a Gunz Lazar story! Yay, I'm so happy! =D I know it's a very short beginning, but the next chapter will be longer! Anyways, review and peace out! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

The 2nd part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gunz In Love

Meanwhile, the girl walked down the sidewalk and to her house. When she walked inside, there were boxes everywhere. There were things still packed inside such as picture frames, lamps, and kitchen items.

"There you are, Emma! Where have you been?" asked her mother, Caroline.

"Just looking around. I'm not very familiar with this place, ya know," said the girl named Emma.

"Well stop lollygagging and start unpacking," said Caroline.

"Yes, mom." groaned Emma. She took off her shoes and changed into comfortable clothing. She and her mother just moved to Bayview, the town where Bakugan City was located. Emma's father wasn't around much because he worked long hours, but he still loved the family.

"You know, Emma. It's time you stop taking so long outside of town. I said you could look around the neighborhood, not take a tour of the whole city! This isn't Hollywood," said Caroline.

"I know, mom! But I couldn't resist going around the city," said Emma.

"That's no excuse, Emma. Now would you please hang up the picture frames?" Caroline asked.

Emma sighed and went to another box, taking out a picture of her grandfather. Emma sighed and started hanging the last few pictures.

Caroline was dusting the shelves of knick-knacks she considered precious family memories.

"Why am I doing all the work around here? All you do is act lazy!" said Emma.

"Excuse me?" asked Caroline, pointing the duster towards her daughter.

All through Emma's childhood, her life was strict. But of course, Emma knew better than to back-sass her parents.

"If you don't get your attitude straight, it's bye-bye iPad for a full month." said Caroline.

Emma sighed and drug her feet upstairs. Maybe moving to Bayview wasn't such a good idea, she thought to herself.

Upstairs, Emma was taking stuff out of boxes. She looked out the window and sighed. Only on a beautiful day was there work to do.

Meanwhile, Gunz was walking down the sidewalk to his house. Even though he had just met that girl, there was something very different about her. Gunz just brushed it off and stepped inside, throwing his jacket on the living room couch.

Meanwhile, on a small island with a huge volcano, there was a secret lair, with eight bakugan and a man with a mask over his head. Taking it off, this very evil being was named Wiseman with Gunz's appearance! His guardian bakugan were named Betadron, Kodokor, Mutabrid, Spatterix, Stronk, Balista, Worton, and Tremblar.

"Everything's going to plan. Soon, Dan Kuso shall be defeated and I shall be ruler of the entire world!" said Wiseman with an evil smile.

"Speaking of defeat, shouldn't you check on our little prisoner?" Betadron asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's bound up in those vines tightly. Besides, there's no chance he could possibly escape my grasp!" said Wiseman with an evil chuckle. He walked down the cave to check on the prisoner. But when he opened the secret passage way, Wiseman got the surprise of a lifetime. Gunz Lazar was gone!

Wiseman gasped and looked around, searching through the entire volcano, but there was no sign of Gunz anywhere.

"What's taking Wiseman so long?" Stronk asked.

"Wiseman is a very complex man. He likes to do things slowly and that means taking time," said Worton.

"THE PRISONER'S ESCAPED!" screamed Wiseman.

"Huh?" all the bakugan heard this.

Unknown to them, Gunz had already been rescued by the battle brawlers behind Wiseman's back.

To be continued

Uh-oh! Wiseman just found out that Gunz has escaped! What will he do now? Find out soon and review, review, review! Have an awesome day! XD


	3. Chapter 3

The 3rd part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gunz In Love

The next morning, Emma decided to go and visit the brawlers again. Since her mother didn't need help around the house, she told her that she could visit around the city, but not all day. She got on her shoes and walked off.

"Hey, there! If it isn't Emma!" said Marucho as Emma walked inside Bakugan Interspace.

"Hi, all!" said Emma with a smile.

Gunz noticed them and walked inside.

"Hello, brawlers. Hello brawlers' new friend," he said with a cocky attitude.

"Whoa, Gunz. That's no way to talk to our friend," said Marucho.

"Sorry. I didn't realize you had company here," said Gunz. Emma scoffed and turned away.

"Oh. So all of a sudden you're gonna start out mean?" asked Dan.

"Pfft! Whatever. I've got a battle to win, ya know. Let's go Reptak," said Gunz as he walked away.

"Sorry about his attitude. Usually Gunz is nicer than this," said Reptak.

"Reptak, let's go!" Gunz said.

"Uh, coming! And again brawlers, sorry. Well, bye!" Reptak quickly flew over to Gunz as they left.

"Man, what a jerk face!" Emma thought. She walked out of Bakugan Interspace.

As Gunz walked down the street, Emma tapped him on the shoulder. Gunz turned around and saw her.

"Ya know, you didn't have to be rude to my friends like that," said Emma.

"What's it to you?" Gunz asked.

"For your information, sir, I may not have been here for a long time and I may not know much about brawling, but the brawlers are good friends to me, so it would be appreciated if you showed a little more respect to them." said Emma.

"Respect? Ha! Wait a minute, why am I even talking to you? I don't even know who you are!" snapped Gunz.

"The name's Emma for your information," the petite girl said.

Gunz scoffed and just walked off. What a moment between them. Emma scoffed and walked back inside Bakugan Interspace.

"Whoa! You look all steamy. What happened out there?" Marucho asked.

"I was just trying to talk to that Gunz kid. He seems awfully rude to you guys," said Emma.

"Ever since he's returned, he's reverting back to his old personality." said Dan.

The brawlers sighed and got back to work. To Emma, there was something about that Gunz kid she really didn't like, but on the other hand, there was another side to him that she wondered about.

Inside the house, Emma stomped inside, which made Caroline jump, with the tiny little sailboat she had been cleaning fell to the ground, shattering into a million pieces.

"Whoa! Emma! You made me drop this. It took me three days to get is just perfect," Caroline said, sighing.

"Well ya know, the world isn't just about sailboats, mom!" snapped Emma.

Caroline was surprised to see her daughter like this. Usually Emma comes home cheery.

"What's the matter with you?" Caroline asked.

Emma sighed and plopped herself on the couch.

"Sorry. I just met this guy and he really got on my nerves. His name's Gunz Lazar," said Emma.

"You mean the top brawler who's gotten nothing but wins?" Caroline asked.

Emma nodded.

Meanwhile, back at the volcano, Wiseman had a raging look on his face. Since he had found out that Gunz has escaped, he was surely out for revenge.

"I can't believe Gunz has escaped! If I would've known better, I should've destroyed him ages ago!" Wiseman snarled.

"What are we going to do now? Are we going to go after him?" asked Stronk.

"Yes, but not for that reason! I'm going to make sure that he'll regret what he had just done! Remember, nobody escapes from Wiseman!" said Wiseman with an evil smile.

Back in Bayview, Gunz Lazar was in his house. For one thing, he was feeling kind of guilty the way he had treated Emma back there. Wait, _kind of _guilty? A cocky brawler should never feel guilty is what Gunz thought! But what the heck, he still felt guilty no matter what he told himself. Sighing, Gunz took his coat and headed out the door.

To be continued

It's the third chapter! I'll try not to start things out too quickly, but I'll try my best! Anyways, review and peace out! ;D


	4. Chapter 4

The 4th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gunz In Love

The next day, Emma got up early, dressing in an exercise outfit. When she gets mad, she can always relieve the stress with a refreshing jog, but not always. Out the door she went, jogging on a beautiful day.

Emma jogged down the sidewalk, listening to rock music on her iPod strapped to her shoulder.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the busy street, three teenage boys were walking down the sidewalk, smoking and talking amongst themselves.

Suddenly, a beautiful teenage girl jogging had past them. The boys put their sunglass and hoods up when they saw her. They all had dirty looks on their faces. That very girl was Emma!

Unknown to the danger, Emma kept on jogging. Suddenly, she heard a noise, even with the earphones in her ears. Stopping, Emma turned around, but there was nothing there. Emma took out her earphones.

"Well, well, well. Hello, pretty lady!" said a voice. Emma gasped and turned around to see three boys half her age circling her.

"What's going on? Who are you!" Emma asked, shaking.

"Don't worry, pretty! We were just on our way to get a bite to eat, but it looks like we just found something better!" said the tallest boy, smoking.

"Now you be a good little girl and come on over here!" said the middle one with sunglasses.

Emma grew scared. She tried to make a run for it, but the shortest boy, who was still taller than her, caught her in his arms.

"Let me go! Help! Someone help me!" Emma said.

All three boys laughed.

"Last time I saw that, that's no way to treat a lady," said a voice.

"Huh?" the boys looked up and saw a man wearing a buttoned up shirt and jeans.

"Who're you?" the tallest boy asked.

"Name's Lazar. Gunz Lazar," said the man as he hopped out.

"Gunz?" Emma asked.

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" the shortest boy asked.

"Let her go right now, or you'll regret it later." said Gunz.

"Oh yeah?" the middle boy asked. Emma broke free and ran up to Gunz.

"This!" snapped Gunz. He fought the boys, which caused them to run away like cowards.

"You saved me!" Emma started crying, actually holding onto Gunz this time. Gunz was surprised to see that she had hugged him like this, but he did save her life.

"Hey it's ok, Emma. It's ok," said Gunz. He tried to get Emma off of him, but she was latched onto him tightly. Gunz smiled lightly and decided to walk her home to make her feel better.

The next day, Emma read about the boys who were after her. All three were drug dealers and now they were in prison for numerous charges. Emma felt a lot better since she was rescued by what she thought was a cocky, stuck-up man. She had a smile on her face.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Curious, Emma walked to the door and opened it. Standing in front of her was Gunz himself!

"Gunz! What're you going here?" she asked.

"I came over. I was planning on going to Bakugan Interspace for a battle, but I decided to bail on that," said Gunz.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go around town. I figured you don't know much about this place, so I'm going to take you on a tour of Bakugan City," said Gunz.

"Really? Uh, I mean really?" Emma asked.

"Sure. It's not a date or anything like that! I was just wondering if you'd like to come," said Gunz.

Emma smiled and accepted the offer. They both headed out the door so Gunz could show her around.

Out on the road, a mysterious tan car was driving down the road. Inside, there was a mysterious figure that was in the backseat looking out the window. Suddenly, a ringing sound came from this mysterious person's pocket. It was his or her phone.

"Hello?" the person asked.

"Are you on your way?" asked a man's voice.

"Yes I am. I should only be a few minutes away," said the person. Suddenly, he or she saw Emma and Gunz walking down the sidewalk.

"Yikes! I see them, and a mysterious blonde-haired boy's with them!" said the person.

"Are they on their way to Bakugan Interspace?" asked the man's voice.

"Don't know. But I think it's best if we find out. If they're heading over there, they'll both be in for a big surprise," said the person with a smile on his or her face.

To be continued

Whoa! Who do you think this mysterious person is? Find out soon and review! XD


	5. Chapter 5

The 5th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gunz In Love

Meanwhile, Gunz and Emma came to their final stop, Bakugan Interspace. Gunz showed her around, with Emma listening with open ears.

On the other hand, the mysterious tan car was driving down the road. When it finally pulled up to Bakugan Interspace, the mysterious passenger and stepped out, taking off the sunglasses and coat, revealing a young teenage girl.

"Finally! I'm at Bakugan Interspace!" she said with a wide smile.

When Emma and Gunz stepped out, Gunz told Emma all about Bakugan Interspace and Bakugan City, and Emma was amazed by everything.

"Marucho built it with the help of the brawlers. So now it's…" started Gunz, but their conversation was interrupted when Emma saw someone.

"Emma!" said the girl.

"Rin?" Emma asked with an excited look on her face.

The girl ran up to her and they both were jumping up-and-down excitedly, with Gunz looking on. Emma looked back.

"Rin, this is Gunz! He's been showing me around!" Gunz smiled and waved to the girl.

"It's very nice to meet you, Gunz. Anyways, guess why I'm here?" asked Rin.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Well, my parents and I are visiting my dad's side of the family. We're only going to be here for only a few weeks, though. That stinks! Anyways, I can't believe you moved here!" said Rin with a huge smile.

"I can't believe you're visiting!" said Emma. They both hugged each other and turned back to Gunz, who was just staring with an awkward look on his face.

Meanwhile, in his lair, the evil masked-man Wiseman was plotting his revenge plan against Gunz for escaping him. But first things first, time to get rid of this body he is now disgusted to be in.

"I think it's time I change my form. What do you think, Betadron?" asked Wiseman with an evil smile.

"Change form? What do you mean?" Betadron asked.

"You'll see," said Wiseman. Suddenly, his body began to light up purple like before, when he took out Balista. Now, since he had no need for this body anymore, he could try to find a new one.

"What the? What's going on?" Betadron asked.

"Remember that time you asked me who I really was, Betadron? Well, prepare for your answer!" said Wiseman with an evil laugh. Betadron backed away slowly.

Suddenly, Wiseman turned from his "human" form into another form, but much more alien-like, but terrifying. He had horns on the top of his head, with now long black hair and a scaly skin. His eyes had slits in them, and he had on a long black coat with boots.

For a bakugan, even though he was tough and a strong fighter, Betadron found himself becoming more scared in his life than ever before.

"Does this answer your question, Betadron?" Wiseman's voice changed into a deeper one.

"Who are you really?" Betadron asked.

"If you must know, I _am _Wiseman," said Wiseman with an evil chuckle.

"You're not Wiseman! Wiseman looked very different from you!" Betadron said.

"If you're going against me, dear Betadron, might I remind you about what happened to Balista?" Wiseman asked.

Betadron looked confused.

"What did you do to him?" he asked.

"He demanded on knowing my identity, but he knew too much for his own good. So I had to, well, extract him from his duties as one of my bakugan." said Wiseman.

"Balista's…gone?" Betadron asked.

Wiseman's smile, showing his white teeth.

"No way! That's impossible!" said Betadron.

"Might I remind you that I'm the one who found you?" Wiseman asked.

Betadron looked down. What had really happened to Balista?

To be continued

Oh, no! Wiseman's true form is revealed? What will go on from them? I know it's short but there will be longer chapters! Find out what happens soon soon and review, review, review! XD


	6. Chapter 6

The 6th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gunz In Love

Meanwhile, Emma and Rin were talking the whole time, laughing. The brawlers just looked at them.

"Wow! They sure have been talking for awhile," said Shun.

"Well, ya gotta admit. They haven't seen each other since Emma moved here," said Mira.

The brawlers all nodded.

"Sorry we've been ignoring you all. We're just so excited to see each other!" said Emma with a giddy smile on her face. She was so happy to see her friend, that she forgot to go to go to an interview she had just placed for a job!

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late! I've got a job interview to go to! I've gotta skedaddle!" said Emma. She quickly said goodbye to her friends and hurried off to her job interview.

At a restaurant outside of the pier, Emma hurried inside and saw the manager waiting for her outside the door.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Smith! My friend just stopped to talk and I got a little carried away!" said Emma.

"Well you're just in the nick of time, miss Emma. But if you're going to work at my restaurant, I don't tolerate lateness. Besides, you know I don't like it when my employees slack off. Understand?" the strict manager asked.

"Sir yes sir!" said Emma with a smile. They both went into a backroom and Emma shut the door behind her.

Meanwhile, at Bakugan Interspace, Rin was looking around. Sure she was familiar with Bakugan, and she had much experience from watching previous battles. Suddenly, she bumped into Gunz.

"Sorry! Oh hi, Gunz," said Rin, looking up at him.

"Hi, Rin. Uh, I have to ask you something," said Gunz.

"Huh? Like what?" Rin asked.

"Does…does Emma like me?" asked Gunz.

"Well, she usually…wait. Are you saying you like my friend?" Rin asked with a playful look on her face.

Gunz's face turned eight shades of red.

"No, no, no! I wasn't asking it like that!" Gunz denied.

Rin started laughing. She knew that Gunz was lying.

Meanwhile, Emma returned home from the interview and walked inside. Caroline saw her daughter's face and walked up to her.

"What happened, Emma?" asked Caroline.

"Nothing. Except that I got the job!" said Emma excitedly. Caroline grew excited as well. Emma couldn't wait to tell her friends, especially Gunz. Wait. Especially Gunz? No way. There's no way she was already taking a liking to him. There's just no way!

When the evening came, Emma changed into her comfortable pajamas, or jammies as she calls them. Plopping herself on the couch, Emma turned on the TV and flipped through the TV channels. Caroline came from the kitchen, with a fresh plate of cookies and milk in her hands.

"Mom, what channel's The Walking Dead on again?" Emma asked. To her, that show was a must for her, since she's watched in straight from season one straight to two.

"Emma, how can you stand to watch that show? It's graphic, gory, and certainly not for young people," said Caroline.

"Mom, I'm sixteen! Besides, I've got Daryl Dixon fever!" said Emma with a laugh.

Caroline sighed and went upstairs, while Emma's eyes were glued to the TV when she finally found the right channel.

The next day, Gunz was training for a battle he was about to have with another brawler. Emma saw him and decided to approach him.

"Look who is it. If it isn't the Lazar kid," Emma said with a laugh.

"What do you want?" Gunz asked.

"I was just walking around, until I saw you." said Emma.

"Well, I am kind of busy, ya know. I've got a big battle ahead of me!" said Gunz with a cocky smile. Emma just rolled her eyes and walked away. Of course! The fearless Gunz Lazar always has to make time for battling.

When he heard the arena doors shut, Gunz turned back, but Emma was already gone. Gunz face actually turned sad. Why couldn't she have stayed and watched him?

To be continued

Here's the sixth chapter! Seventh's one the way! By the way, the brawlers already knew Emma when she arrived! Anyways, review, review, review! =)


	7. Chapter 7

The 7th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gunz In Love

Why couldn't she have stayed and watched him? Gunz felt a little sad. Sighing, he stopped his training and sat down in one of the bleachers in the stadium. Reptak grew curious and floated up to him.

"Reptak?" Gunz asked.

"What is it, Gunz?" Reptak asked back.

"Does Emma think I'm cocky? I mean, the look on her face when I said that to her seemed to make her feel angry. Did I do anything wrong?" asked Gunz as he picked up his guardian bakugan.

As much as he loved his human partner, Reptak was no sugar-coater.

"Well, let's see. You are kind of cocky, so yes. She seemed a little angry that you're always focusing on battles. And your attitude to her last time was very rude! Even though you did give her a tour of the city and Bakugan Interspace, you _were _talking mostly about yourself the whole time. That turns a girl way off." Reptak explained.

Gunz couldn't help feel sorry for himself. Even though he barely knew Emma, there was something about her that he really liked. He didn't know what.

Meanwhile, Emma arrived to work thirty minutes early, since Mr. Smith likes his employees on time.

"Wow, miss Emma. A big improvement from the interview day, I see!" said Mr. Smith with a smile.

"You know it's only my first day, right?" Emma asked.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry! Sometimes I forget that they need much training. Anyways, since you're going to work for me, I need to set a few ground rules. There will be no slacking off! You can only slack off on your breaks. And further more, when you're working, I expect you to do the best you can!" said Mr. Smith with a smile.

Emma was surprised. Usually, the managers for other workplaces would give a long list of rules they would expect to see from you. As she changed into her uniform, Emma saw someone looking at her.

"Well, well, well. I've never expected Mr. Smith to hire such cute workers," it was a boy, a little older than Emma, with blonde hair over one eye.

"Really? You think I'm cute?" Emma asked.

"Well, if that's what you want to think. Name's Terrance. I'll be your work partner for a little while, just until your experienced enough to work on your own," said the boy.

"Nice to meet ya, Terrance. I'm Emma," she shook hands with the boy.

Terrance smiled.

After Gunz left Bakugan Interspace, he returned home, where he just threw his coat on the couch. He sighed and went upstairs to get a goodnight rest.

The next day, Emma woke up early to meet Terrance at her new job again. After work, Emma was about to walk home, when the same boy stopped her.

"Emma, may I speak to you?" Terrance asked.

"Huh? For what? Did I already get fired?" Emma asked.

"No, it's nothing like that actually. It's just that I've been wanting to ask you this all day," said Terrance.

Little did they know, Gunz was walking down the sidewalk to catch a bite to eat. He stopped when he saw Emma and an unknown boy, who was Terrance.

"What is it?" Emma asked. Gunz saw them, but didn't say a word.

"I was just wondering…if you'd like to go out to dinner sometime?" Terrance asked. Emma's jaw dropped, and Gunz's eyes widened.

"Dinner?" Emma asked.

"Yeah!" said Terrance.

Emma looked down at her shoes and rubbed her tense neck. She didn't know what to say.

"Terrance, that offer sounds really nice and everything, but…I've been kind of hoping to ask another guy out to dinner," she said.

Gunz heard this and grew shocked. What if she meant him?

"Someone else? Like who?" asked Terrance.

"Well, he's this really nice-looking guy and I've actually just met him not too long ago. And well, even though I don't know him well, I've been kind of wanting to ask him out to dinner. There's just something about this guy that's really…interesting!" explained Emma.

Gunz's jaw dropped when he heard this.

"Really? Well, ok. Then I guess I'll just…see you tomorrow," said Terrance as he walked off, not saying goodbye. When he turned around, a sigh of defeat came from him.

Emma sighed and turned around, when she saw Gunz standing in front of her!

"Gunz?" she asked.

"Oh! Hi, Emma! Sorry I've been listening to your conversation. I was just strolling on down to get something to eat, but then I saw you and that guy in front of me and I heard your conversation. You're not mad, are ya?" Gunz asked nervously.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" asked Emma.

"Because I heard you were gonna ask someone out to dinner and you've met this interesting guy," said Gunz.

"Yeah. You," said Emma.

"Me? Really?" Gunz asked.

"Well, yeah! What, did you think I was gonna say yes to Terrance? He's not even my type!" said Emma with a smile.

"What, no! Anyways, since this is clearly a shock to me, I think I'll just get it over with. Emma…would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow evening?" Gunz asked.

"Yes I would." said Emma with a smile.

"Great! Tomorrow night at seven?" asked Gunz.

"Tomorrow night at seven!" said Emma with a laugh.

They both smiled and headed home, with both their hearts filled with excitement.

To be continued

Here ya go! Seventh chapter! Eight one coming soon! Man, I can't believe Coredegon was Wiseman all along! I thought for sure it was Barodius! Anyways, please review! You know I could use them! XD


	8. Chapter 8

The 8th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gunz In Love

The next day, after returning home from work, Emma quickly got ready for her date with Gunz. She put on a nice dress and fancy shoes, along with a nice hair style.

Meanwhile, Gunz was getting ready himself. He put on a nice outfit, dress pants, and dress shoes. Tonight was going to be a great night.

Soon, Emma was ready. Caroline saw her as she walked down the stairs, with an awestruck look on her face.

"What do ya think?" Emma asked.

"I love it!" said Caroline.

Emma smiled. Soon, Gunz arrived and both of them headed out.

At a fancy restaurant, Gunz and Emma enjoyed delicious food and drinks, with both of them talking.

"Wow. I always thought you were cocky, but somehow, this was a big improvement. I didn't go out with you because you changed or anything, I mean-oh!" Emma blushed embarrassingly.

"Hey, calm down. It's ok. Let's just enjoy the date," said Gunz. Emma smiled and they both continued the date.

When the date was over, Gunz took Emma on a walk along the pier, the stars shining brightly. Emma and Gunz kept on talking and laughing.

Soon, they stopped at the pier, looking at the moon and stars. The ocean waters sparkled in the moonlight.

"This is such a nice date. Too bad it has to end," Emma said.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, the fun has to end sometimes," said Gunz.

Emma sighed.

"Emma, I have to ask you something. Did you really like me when we first met?" asked Gunz.

"Well, at first no, but then I saw a sweeter side to you. I know this sounds really strange, but my grandmother told me something before she died. She gave me this necklace she always wore after her mother passed away," Emma explained.

Gunz saw a blue heart-shaped necklace around her neck.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, she said that if you wear this necklace, the very first man will you meet will be your destiny. Of course it's not really true, but then somehow, I started to believe that. This is the very necklace that my grandmother gave me for my birthday last year. I always wear it now in memory of her." Emma explained.

Gunz smiled. Somehow, even though the story was a bit odd, he found it touching.

"Hey, I almost forgot. I have to show you my thanks for the date," said Emma.

"Thanks?" Gunz asked. After a split second, Gunz immediately knew what she meant. Gunz pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her, with Emma doing the same. Soon, they found themselves kissing. It was a nice moment between them.

Gunz had never felt this way before, but he didn't care. It was an unusual feeling for him, but he would get use to it. Right now, all that mattered to him was enjoying this moment with Emma.

Soon, they found themselves pulling away slowly. Emma sighed, disappointed that she had to leave so soon. However, Gunz walked her home, with Emma smiling the whole time.

Unknown to them, in his lair, Wiseman saw the whole thing from his BakuMeter. Unknown to Gunz, Wiseman had a tracking device placed in the BakuMeter to show where Gunz's known locations might be. He never even knew that Gunz was with a girl.

"Well, well, well. It looks like things are getting a little bit more…interesting." Wiseman said with a slight chuckle. Betadron was by his side.

To be continued

I know, it's short. I'll make the chapters longer! Anyways, please keep those reviews coming! ;D


	9. Chapter 9

The 9th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gunz In Love

When Gunz took Emma back to her house, they stood outside the front door. Emma sighed, disappointed that this night had to end.

"This night was spectacular, though I wish it could've been longer," she said.

"So do I, but hey. Everything can't last forever, ya know. If you ask me, I had a good time." said Gunz.

"Yeah, you know what they say. But hey, even though it ended, I still had a good time, just like you said!" said Emma. They both went to kiss again, but they were interrupted when the porch light came on.

"Oh, no. That's my mom," said Emma.

"Sorry. I guess I should get going now," said Gunz.

"Yeah. Bye," said Emma. Gunz waved goodbye and headed off, with Emma walking inside the house, smiling huge the whole time.

Inside the house, Caroline was watching TV, when Emma walked inside.

"Well, how'd the date go?" asked Caroline.

"Super! Gunz took me to this amazing restaurant and then we went to the pier and kissed!" said Emma.

"Really? That's amazing! But if you keep on smiling like that, your face will freeze." said Caroline with a laugh.

"Uh-oh. I think it just did!" said Emma. She couldn't get back to her normal facial expression.

The next day, Emma and Gunz hung out all day together. Dan and the others saw them from an outdoor restaurant, and Gunz and Emma sat across from each other.

"Wow! Can you believe they're actually dating?" asked Dan.

"Hard to believe, actually. It almost seemed like it was yesterday that Emma hated his guts!" said Mira.

"People can change, ya know," said Runo.

Meanwhile, Rin was walking down the sidewalk, listening to music on her phone. Suddenly, she saw Emma walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey, Ems!" said Rin as she ran up to her best friends.

"Ems? Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that, Rin?" asked Emma.

"Sorry! I'm just so use to calling ya that!" said Rin with a laugh.

Emma sighed and they both walked together, talking and laughing the whole time.

Meanwhile, Terrance was going to make his move on Emma. Even though she did ask "this guy" to go out with her, there was no way that he would fail this time. He made himself look nice as best as he could and headed out the door. He headed out to find his dream girl.

At a fast-food restaurant, Emma was by herself, eating French fries and looking out at the ocean. The water sparkled in the sun, which reminded her of Gunz's eyes, how they sparkled. This time, it was true. Emma was deeply in love, but she didn't want to take things to fast.

"Hey, Emma," said a voice. Emma turned around and saw Terrance, growing surprised by how nicely dressed he was.

"Oh. Hi, Terrance. What's up?" Emma asked.

"Nothing much. I just came to see you, if that's ok." said Terrance.

"Fine by me," said Emma. Terrance sat down beside her, in fact, a little _too _close beside her. This made her feel a little awkward and a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh, could you please scoot over a little bit?" she asked, but Terrance seemed to ignore her.

"Emma, I've been wondering. Haven't you ever wanted to find your dream guy?" Terrance asked.

"Well…I wouldn't say 'dream guy'," said Emma.

"Well, lucky for you, I'm here! And I've come to ask you again. Will you please go out to dinner with me tonight?" Terrance asked.

Emma shot up. Terrance was at it again, she thought to herself.

"Terrance, for the last time, no! I already told you like thirty times, I already have a boyfriend!" said Emma.

"You say that, but I know you like me!" said Terrance. Emma grew more irritated. She needed to stand her ground.

"Oh, get the light out of your eyes, Terrance! There's been nothing between usand there never will be. Ever since I started working, you've been constantly bothering me instead of acting like a work partner. You won't get off the same subject! I need my space! I'll tell you this again and this is the last time. _I have a boyfriend_!" Emma snapped.

Terrance just stayed silent and then it occurred to him. She was being serious.

"Would you like anything else, ma'am?" an employee walked over.

"No thanks, I was just leaving. Keep the change." said Emma as she handed him money. She got up and walked off.

Terrance just sat there, with a saddened expression on his face. He was rejected twice, and now, he was rejected forever.

"Hello there, young man. Would you like to place an order?" another employee asked.

Terrance just got up and walked away, feeling a sense of bitterness growing inside him. Why would Emma choose another? He was determined to make Emma his own, and nothing would get in his way.

To be continued

Hey, everyone! It's great to be back! I could use a good couple of reviews! Anyways, see ya soon! :)


	10. Chapter 10

The 10th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gunz In Love

Walking down the sidewalk, Terrance had a cold facial expression the whole time. Gritting his teeth, he angrily threw his jacket on the ground and kicked a brick wall, which caused a couple pairs of eyes to stare.

Terrance angrily shouted at them, and everyone walked off. Picking up his jacket, he made his way through the alley way, only to be stopped by a 'psst' sound.

"Huh?" Terrance turned around and saw a man, wearing a weird outfit and a mask.

"My, my. You sure don't like rejection, do you, boy?" the man asked.

"Who might you be?" Terrance asked.

"My honest apologies. My name is Wiseman, and I've been searching for a fellow chap like you. Tell me, Terrance. You seem awfully mad," Wiseman said.

"How do you know my name?" Terrance demanded.

"Well let's just say a little birdie told me, but that's not why I'm here. I've come to try and make a deal with you, Terrance. You've been awfully about something lately and I can see it in your eyes. Could it be about that Emma girl?" Wiseman asked.

Terrance gritted his teeth some more.

"You and I are both alike, Terrance. A lot alike, actually. However, Emma's the one you shouldn't hate. The one you should hate is Gunz Lazar!" said Wiseman.

"Who's that?" Terrance asked.

"The very man who stole your girl and escaped from me when I was holding him prisoner! I want to get my revenge on him by taking the thing he loves more than brawling. Do you know what I mean…Terrance?" Wiseman asked.

Terrance looked down and Wiseman grinned.

Meanwhile, when night fell, Emma and Gunz spent another date together at the moonlit beach. They held hands and looked at the moonlight.

"This is such a nice date, isn't it?" Emma asked.

"Sure is." said Gunz. They both smiled and kissed.

Waking up early, Emma got ready and went to work, an hour earlier than the time she usually left. Mr. Smith was quite surprised by this. Why was she arriving so early?

"I'm early again, Mr. Smith!" said Emma with a dreamy smile. Apparently, Emma was in a state of Love-struck Land.

"Yes I can see that, but you don't have to arrive _too _early. Are you ok, miss Emma?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Huh? Sorry! I was just in a state of 'Aw'. I have a new boyfriend and I think I'm actually in love! We've been going out for three weeks now!" said Emma with a wide smile.

Mr. Smith rubbed his eyes. So that's why she's always cheerful, he thought to himself.

The next day, since Emma was working so hard, she could go into work late. When she was finished eating breakfast, Emma dressed in a fuchsia exercise outfit, which was a sweater and sweat pants, with matching tennis shoes.

"Mom! Going out for a morning jog!" Emma called. She headed out the door, with her phone strapped to her shoulder and listening to music.

In the woods, Terrance and Wiseman were in the woods, hoping to see any sign of their target.

Emma had the music turned up as she cut into the woods, taking the same path as she usually does every single morning. She sped up the pace as the song got faster. Suddenly, something caught the corner of her eyes.

"Huh?" stopping to look, Emma turned down her music and saw a little bakugan all alone, crying.

"I can't find my partner," the little bakugan sobbed.

"Aw, what's wrong, little guy? You can't find your partner?" Emma asked as she picked the bakugan up.

"No. He told me specifically to wait here, and that he would return in a couple minutes, but he never showed up! I'm scared and I don't know what to do." the bakugan sobbed.

"Well let's see if we can find him together!" said Emma.

"Really? You'd help me find him? Thank you! But before we go, I would like to tell you something," said the bakugan.

"Like what?" Emma asked. Suddenly, the bakugan jumped out of her hands.

"Surrender yourself to Wiseman and you might survive!" the bakugan's voice changed into a deep one.

"What?" Emma asked.

"That's right, Emma! Surrender to Wiseman!" Terrance stepped from behind the tree.

"Terrance? You will just not stop, won't you!" snapped Emma.

"Actually, he's not the one you need to worry about!" said Wiseman, stepping out of the shadows.

"Who're you?" Emma asked, backing away.

"Just your worst nightmare!" Wiseman said, taking off his mask and revealing his true face.

Emma screamed.

To be continued

Uh-oh! Emma's run into Wiseman! What's gonna happen next? I could use reviews! Peace out! XD


	11. Chapter 11

The 11th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gunz In Love

Two hours passed, and Emma still was not home yet. At first, Caroline thought she might've stopped by a friend's house to talk, but something just didn't seem right to her.

At his house, Gunz was trying to call Emma, but every time he tried, it would go straight to voicemail. Something told Gunz that it was very odd for Emma not to answer his calls.

Inside Bakugan Interspace, Rin was talking to the brawlers, unaware about Emma. When she returned to her house, she called Emma, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Huh! That's odd. Usually Emma always answers my calls. Maybe she's just being lazy today," Rin thought to herself. After a little while, she tried again, but Emma still didn't answer the phone. After trying a couple more times, Rin grew very annoyed.

"Geez, Emma! If you're not gonna answer, the least you can do is text me or something!" Rin said.

"Maybe it's your outdated phone." Rin's mom walked inside.

"Mom, it's not my phone! Emma's just being lazy!" Rin said.

Pretty soon, Caroline's mother called her father, who was miles away from home. This caused him to come rushing home.

"And what does your daughter look like?" the sheriff asked. Both of Emma's parents were at the police station.

"Well, she's five feet two, and she has green hair and purple eyes. Here's a photo," said Emma's father, Carl, as he handed a photo of his daughter to the sheriff.

"It could take awhile, but we'll look into it. Don't worry." said the police officer.

"Thank you so much, sheriff!" said Caroline. The sheriff nodded and walked down the hallway.

Rin was standing in the doorway, unconvinced that the sheriff would really do something about her missing friend. Rushing out, she decided to do some searching on her own. She ran inside her house and grabbed the phonebook.

"Hello, are you Mr. Smith? I was wondering if you knew about my friend. Her name's Emma. You know someone of that name? That's her! I was calling to ask if she came into work today. Not yet? Oh no!" Rin soon hung up.

When Gunz found out about Emma's mysterious disappearance, he quickly got to searching as well. He went to Rin's house and knocked on the door.

"Gunz?" Rin asked.

"Rin, is Emma there? She hasn't called me all day! I just stopped by where she worked and they told me she hasn't come in yet!" said Gunz.

"I just called and they said the same thing!" said Rin.

"I know and I'm very worried about her!" said Gunz.

"Then we'd better search together! Let's go!" said Rin. She quickly put on her shoes and they both headed out the door.

Inside the woods, Rin and Gunz searched for Emma, but no luck came.

"No luck!" said Gunz.

Rin started to worry. Suddenly, she noticed something in the grass. When she looked closer, her stomach started to tense up. It was Emma's phone and earbuds.

"Oh my gosh!" Rin said.

"What?" Gunz asked.

Rin quickly picked it up.

"It's Emma's phone! She always listens to music on her phone when she goes jogging! Something tells me she didn't disappear on her own!" said Rin.

Gunz's eyes widened.

"What're you two doing here? This is a police investigation!" a voice startled them. They turned around and saw an officer.

"Sorry, officer! We were just looking around," said Rin.

"Well, this is an investigation sight, and this place isn't for other people other than the police. Until then, this place is off limits until this case is over! We've got a case of a missing girl." the officer said.

"You mean my friend? We've found this!" Rin said, showing them the phone. The officer's eyes widened when he saw the phone.

Meanwhile, Emma was being held in Wiseman's lair, in the secret room where Gunz was once held. Trapped in vines, Emma kept on struggling to free herself.

"Listen you, whoever you are! Once I get out of these vines, you're gonna wish you hadn't messed with me!" Emma snapped.

"Oh please. Save it for the birds, little Emma. We all know about your little relationship with Gunz Lazar!" Wiseman said. Emma grew shocked.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Let's just say I've done a little research," said Wiseman with a smile.

"Well, if you really do know or not, Gunz will rescue me and he'll take the both of you down!" Emma snapped.

"Believe what you want to believe." Wiseman said, exiting the room. Terrance just stood there, staring at Emma the whole time.

"You should respect Wiseman. He knows what he's doing," Terrance said.

"I'd never respect someone like that! I'd rather be held in a dungeon than ever serve him!" snapped Emma.

"If Gunz does rescue you, I highly doubt that you'll ever be reunited with him! Besides, there's only one perfect man for you and that's me!" Terrance snapped. He then exited the room and the door closed, leaving Emma in total darkness.

Meanwhile, in her house, Rin was in her room, kicking her feet against her bed. So many thought were going through her mind right now.

Suddenly, she felt something bump against the bottom of one of her shoes.

"OW!" it was her guardian bakugan, Aquos Lumahowl.

"Lumahowl? What's up?" Rin asked.

"Man! Remind me never to sleep under your bed ever again! And another thing, I think I know where your friend is," said Lumahowl.

"How can you know where Emma's at?" Rin asked.

"I had a vision. I saw Emma being held in a volcano surrounded by trees and water on a mysterious island. I believe that she was kidnapped by someone who knows Gunz personally." said Lumahowl.

"A vision? Well, if you did have a vision, do you know who this person is?" Rin asked.

Lumahowl stayed silent for a moment.

To be continued

Oh man! Lumahowl knows something! What is it? Anyways, I need reviews! Next chapter's coming soon and happy almost new year! ;P


	12. Chapter 12

the 12th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gunz In Love

Lumahowl stayed silent for a moment.

"Lumahowl, tell me! Do you know who this person is?" Rin asked.

"Well, it was kind of blurry, but I could make the person out. He looked like he had light blonde hair and he was wearing some sort of grey outfit with a mask," said Lumahowl.

"Did you catch his name?" Rin asked.

"It was hard to make out, so I don't think so." said Lumahowl. Rin just stared at him.

Meanwhile, Gunz was walking down to the police station, when Rin came sprinting up him.

"Gunz! I think I might know where Emma's at. Lumahowl says she's at a mysterious island by a man wearing a strange outfit and a mask!" said Rin.

"Mysterious island? Oh, no! I think I know what's going on now!" Gunz said. He threw Reptak and hopped on, which made a couple people run away in fear.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked.

"I'm going to find Emma!" said Gunz.

"Not without me you're not! I'm in this search too, ya know!" Rin said. She threw out Lumahowl and hopped on him.

"Fine! You can come." said Gunz.

Rin smiled and they both flew off to the unknown island, or Wiseman's home.

Meanwhile, Emma kept on struggling, but every time she would try, the vines would prevent her from escaping. Emma sighed, growing weaker as she continued.

"Well, well. If it isn't Emma." said Wiseman with a smile.

Emma just glared at him the whole time. Wiseman walked over beside her, which made her scared straight. Suddenly, vines began to entangle Wiseman as well.

Emma gasped. The vines and Wiseman began to light up a rainbow color.

"AAH! Someone help me! AAAAH!" Emma screamed in pain. When it was all over, she felt herself losing consciousness.

"Sleep well, Emma. You'll need it!" Wiseman set himself free. He had now taken Emma's appearance like he did Gunz!

To be continued

Looks like Wiseman's taken Emma's appearance? What will go on from there? Review, review, review! I know, I know. It's _very _short, but I promise the next one will be longer! ;D Also, edited some of chapter two.

Shout outs;

ObsessiveFanNumber1: Thanks for giving me your guardian bakugan! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

The 13th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gunz In Love

Meanwhile, Gunz and Rin made their way to where Emma was.

"Do you see it, Rin?" Gunz asked.

Rin looked everywhere and finally saw something black in the distance.

"There!" she said, pointing.

"This is the very same island I saw in my vision," said Lumahowl.

"I don't believe it! I actually remember this place!" said Gunz.

"You do?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. I was kidnapped by this creep named Wiseman. He locked me up here and stole my appearance and everything! I was rescued by the brawlers eventually," said Gunz.

"Wiseman! Now I remember everything! That guy in my vision, I remember his name now!" said Lumahowl.

"Wait! If that Wiseman guy stole your appearance, then…" Rin started.

"Oh, no! Emma!" Gunz and the others quickly flew down to the island, but were stopped by the bakugan Worton and Mutabrid.

"Yikes! We're trapped!" said Rin.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Gunz and Reptak. And look who else! He's even brought a little sidekick with him!" said Worton.

"Enough of this! Where's Emma?" Gunz snapped.

After a little while, Emma began to regain consciousness. She remembered the vines and how painful they were. But what were they doing to her? She really did not want to know at the moment. All she cared about was being reunited with the man she truly loved.

Meanwhile, Gunz kept on demanding where Emma was, but Worton and Mutabrid stayed silent.

"I'm growing awfully impatient here! Where is Emma?" Gunz snapped.

"I'm over here!" said a voice.

"Huh?" Gunz asked. He turned around and couldn't believe his eyes! Emma was standing right in front of them!

"Emma!" Gunz hopped off of Reptak and ran over to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Oh, Emma! I thought I'd never see you again!" said Gunz. Suddenly, Rin gasped as she saw Emma raise something that looked like a lightning saber above his head!

"Gunz, look out!" said Rin. She ran behind Emma and quickly kicked the weapon out of her hands and pushed Gunz out of the way.

"Ow! What was that for, Rin?" Gunz snapped.

"Emma was just trying to kill you!" said Rin. Gunz was shocked.

"What do you mean? I'd never do that to the man I love!" said Emma.

"Oh really, Emma? Or should I say Wiseman!" said Rin. Emma growled and her body began to light up, revealing the true form of Wiseman.

"Wiseman?" Gunz asked, shocked.

Wiseman smiled evilly.

"Surprised, Gunz?" he asked.

"Where's the real Emma?" Rin snapped.

"Enough talk about her! Let's just say she's unavailable now!" said Wiseman. Immediately, Gunz shot up.

"What have you done to her, Wiseman?" Gunz snapped.

"Simple. Used her to get to you!" said Wiseman.

"You'd better give her back or I swear I'll…" Gunz started.

"Wait, Gunz! Let me handle Wiseman and you go find Emma! I'll finally have my chance to take this guy down for kidnapping my best friend!" Rin said.

Gunz looked at her then back at Wiseman.

"Good luck!" Gunz soon headed into the volcano to find Emma.

Rin glared at Wiseman as she stepped in front of him.

"Huh? I was expecting someone the infamous Gunz to challenge, not some kid!" snapped Wiseman.

"You'd be surprised at my battling skills, Wiseman! If you want Gunz, you're going to have to go through me first!" Rin snapped.

"And me!" said a voice from behind her.

"Huh?" Rin turned around and was shocked to see who was behind her. A familiar face she and the brawlers knew had returned to help.

"It's you!" Lumahowl said, also shocked.

"E...Eugene?" Rin asked, surprised.

To be continued

Hey, everyone! Enjoy this chapter and please review! *puppy dog eyes* pretty please? =D Have a great weekend! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

The 14th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gunz In Love

"E…Eugene?" Rin asked, shocked.

"Oh, wait. I recognize your face. You helped those pesky brawlers escape with Gunz!" snapped Wiseman.

"Lucky guess, Wise-butt!" Eugene said.

"Ha-ha! Good one!" said Ventus Pyxunoid, Eugene's guardian bakugan.

"Up top, Pyxus!" said Eugene.

"Uh, earth to the both of you! My friend is in danger!" Rin said.

"Right! Sorry!" Eugene apologized. She hopped off Pyxunoid, catching him in the process.

In the volcano, Gunz ran down every hallway, but always kept on running into the same dead ends. Growing frustrated, Gunz punched a rock wall and fell to his knees, feeling defeated. Tears fell from his eyes.

"Are you really going to give up that easily, Gunz?" Reptak asked.

"We've looked everywhere, Reptak! I can't find her!" said Gunz.

"Gunz, you always told me that one never gives up a fight!" Reptak said.

"Open your eyes, Reptak! ! We've lost Emma to Wiseman!" said Gunz.

"No…we haven't. There's some secrets in this volcano that you don't know about," said Reptak. His eyes lit up a bright yellow, and he floated to a wall, revealing some sort of switch. When he pushed it, a secret room opened.

"Reptak!" Gunz said.

"See? You never give up the fight!" said Reptak, floating back to his partner. Gunz wiped his eyes and smiled at him before he rushed inside.

Suddenly, something caught his eyes. There, in front of him, was the real Emma, her body pale, with a glassy look in her eyes. That Wiseman would pay dearly for what he had done to his girl!

"Emma!" Gunz quickly rushed over, pulling the vines that trapped her. When they were gone, Emma fell into Gunz's arms.

"G…Gunz?" Emma groaned.

"Don't worry, Emma! I'm gonna get you out of here!" said Gunz. He carried Emma's weak body and quickly rushed out, only to run into Terrance.

"Not so fast, Gunz Lazar. You and I need to talk!" Terrance snapped.

"You must be Terrance! Why'd you kidnap Emma?" Gunz demanded. Terrance only smiled, with an evil look in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Eugene and Rin were both getting ready to battle.

"I'll go first! Gate card set!" said Eugene, throwing a gate card out.

"Ready, Lu?" asked Rin.

"I'm looking forward to a good fight!" said Lumahowl.

"Bakugan brawl!" said Eugene.

"Bakugan stand!" both girls said.

"Rise, Ventus Pyxunoid!" said Eugene.

"Rise, Aquos Lumahowl!" said Rin.

"Ability activate!" suddenly, both of their abilities activated.

"Wind Shuriken!" said Eugene. Green shuriken appeared in Pyxunoid's hands.

"Sea Shine!" said Rin. Suddenly, Lumahowl became invisible.

"Rin! You get Mutabrid, and I'll take on Worton!" said Eugene. She hopped on Pyxunoid and flew off to Worton, while an invisible Lumahowl and a visible Rin took care of Mutabrid.

"Where did you go, little doggy?" Mutabrid asked.

"Right here!" said Lumahowl. Mutabrid turned around, but couldn't see him. Suddenly, Mutabrid felt something hit him hard in the back, which made him go flying off and smashing a tree, causing it to snap.

"Ugh!" Mutabrid groaned and got up.

"Nice one, Lumahowl!" said Rin. Lumahowl became visible again

"Ability activate! Death Stall!" said Wiseman. Mutabrid lit up purple and disappeared, forming a large purple tornado of lightning.

"What?" Lumahowl asked. Suddenly, the lightning struck him and he began screaming in pain.

"Lumahowl!" said Rin. Wiseman chuckled evilly. By the time the tornado had disappeared, Lumahowl's power level went down to 600 Gs.

"Lumahowl, are you ok?" Rin asked.

"Don't worry! There's no way a pesky little tornado can take me down!" said Lumahowl, hopping up.

"Glad to see you up on your feet Lumahowl, but don't get too cocky! Wiseman's a tough cookie to beat!" said Rin. She narrowed her eyes.

"I just hope that Gunz didn't have any trouble finding Emma! And I hope Eugene's not having a tough time defeating Worton!" Rin thought.

"Excuse me, Mutabrid and Worton. Do you think you can handle these little girls by yourselves? I have a young man I have to get too!" said Wiseman. He soon disappeared.

"Alright, enough chitchatting! Ability activate!" Rin said.

Meanwhile, Eugene was battling Worton.

"You've got some skills, little girl!" said Worton. One of his abilities activated as he shot green lasers from his hands at Pyxunoid, who was having a tough time beating him.

"Hang in there, Pyxus! Ability activate! Swift Defender!" said Eugene.

Pyxunoid began spinning, and a huge swirling wind surrounded him. He hit Worton with hard force, which knocked him off his feet. Worton groaned as skidded and hit a boulder. Growing irritated, Worton's Slash Boomerang ability activated. It hit Pyxunoid, which made him stumble backwards, but didn't make him fall to the ground. Little did he know, Eugene was up for an attack!

"Huh? Eugene, look out!" said Pyxunoid. Eugene gasped and quickly dodged it, barely missing a direct attack. She felt a sting in her shoulder.

"Ugh!" when she looked, she saw her shoulder was scratched. Eugene's eyes widened. And not only that, her most favorite shirt, The Hetalia one she had received from Shun as a Christmas present, was ripped!

"Hey! That was a Christmas present! You messed with the bull, now you get the horns!" snapped Eugene, her face red with anger.

"Well, it seems we've reached a whole new level. Show me what you've got, kid!" said Worton.

"Very well!" Eugene said.

To be continued

Hey, everyone! I took a little break, but I'm back! By the way, I could use a good couple of reviews! Peace out and have a nice weekend! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

The 15th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gunz In Love

As both battles continued outside, Wiseman made his way into the volcano.

Elsewhere in the volcano, Gunz glared at Terrance with all his might.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but Emma's not your girl! She's in love with me!" snapped Gunz.

Terrance chuckled. Suddenly, out of the shadows, Wiseman showed himself.

"Wiseman!" said Gunz.

"Dear Gunz, you're escaping again? You little sneak. I thought I told you better than that!" said Wiseman.

"If you go anywhere near Emma, I'll tear your head off! I'm taking her off this island right now!" said Gunz.

"Even if you do escape from my island, Emma's not going to make it!" said Wiseman.

"What?" asked Gunz.

"She's lost almost all of her energy, and she won't be waking up anytime soon! It appears she's in a deep coma," said Wiseman.

Gunz turned to Emma. He saw she was getting worse, and he couldn't let her life fly away like this. Things would not go down this way.

"It doesn't have to be this way, though. I can help her, my dear Gunz. But, I can only do that if you join me. I can heal her and she'll be healthier than she ever was before! The two of you can still live a happy life here on my island." said Wiseman.

Gunz just stayed silent. If he joined Wiseman, could he really save Emma's life?

"Will you join me? For Emma?" Wiseman asked. Terrance smiled evilly. Gunz, after a moment, looked back up at Wiseman, and nodded.

As the battles raged on outside, Rin and Eugene flew backwards and hit the ground.

"I'm losing too much energy!" said Lumahowl.

"Me too," said Pyxunoid.

"Lu, hang in there buddy! Ability activate! Moon Wave!" said Rin. But the ability didn't activate. Instead, Lumahowl fainted from losing too much energy.

"Lumahowl, no!" Rin ran over.

"Don't worry. My knees are just weak, but a short rest should bring me back up." said Lumahowl.

Rin knew that Lumahowl wanted to continue battling, but she would never push him to his limit.

Eugene looked over, seeing that Pyxunoid was on the verge of fainting, too.

"I know Pyxunoid and Lumahowl are weak from battling, but if we lose, we'll all be at the hands of Wiseman forever!" she thought to herself.

Suddenly, all of them stopped when they saw Wiseman, Terrance, and Gunz walked out from the volcano. Gunz was carrying Emma in his arms.

"Gunz! Emma!" said Rin.

"Wait. What's Wiseman doing with them?" Eugene asked.

"If you must know why I'm with them, it is because Gunz has chosen to join me," said Wiseman.

"What!" Eugene grew shocked.

"You monster! Gunz would never agree to join someone like you!" snapped Rin.

Both Lumahowl and Pyxunoid, along with Worton and Mutabrid, stared at them.

"Actually, Rin…it's true. I agreed to join Wiseman," said Gunz. Rin's eyes filled with tears.

"But why?" Rin asked.

"He promised me that he would help Emma recover." said Gunz. He walked passed the girls, with Emma still in his arms.

"Betrayer!" Eugene snapped. Gunz gently placed Emma against a tree and walked back up. Both girls were about to pound his brains in, but Gunz winked at them. They both saw and smiled before facing Wiseman.

"Now come, Gunz!" Wiseman said.

"You heard him!" Terrance said.

"Not quite!" said Gunz.

"What?" asked Wiseman.

"Ability activate! Mecha Ariel Fighter!" said Eugene. The ability card activated, and when Gunz threw out Reptak, all three lit up. Now, there were double! Rin, Eugene, and Gunz had transformed into their guardian bakugan. This time, Pyxunoid and Lumahowl both had the energy needed to battle.

"What the heck?" asked Wiseman.

"Ah! So this is what Mecha Ariel Fighter looks like." said Rin.

"Ability activate! Moon Wave!" Both Rin and Lumahowl howled to the sky, where a huge column of water formed into a large pillar. Then, the pillar of water came down as a huge tsunami wave, crashing down on Mutabrid.

"AAH!" Mutabrid screamed.

"Ability activate! Whirlwing!" Lumahowl's and, in bakugan form, Rin's wings opened up and a large column of water came over them. With both their wings, they shot it at Mutabrid!

"AAAH!" screamed Mutabrid. He changed back into ball form easily.

"Way to go, Lumahowl!" said Rin.

"You're welcome, my friend! You know, we make an awesome team!" said Lumahowl.

"We sure do, don't we?" asked Rin.

Meanwhile, Eugene took on Worton.

"Ability activate! Soaring Kunai!" said Eugene. Kunai knives formed in their hands, heating up in hot flames. The both of them threw the kunai knives at Worton, who got a direct hit.

"Agh! Ugh!" Worton groaned, feeling intense pain in both his arms and legs.

"You see, Worton? When Mecha Ariel Fighter's in play, I can move my body and Pyxunoid mimics the movements I make. And another thing, when the ability is still in session, any abilities you try to attack me with are nullified, thus making them totally useless! If you do attack, Pyxunoid or myself will come out fine because we're immune to your attacks." Eugene explained.

"I could care less about what your stupid ability does! I'll take down every single one of you, even if it means destroying this entire island!" snapped Worton.

"Well then give it your best shot, tough guy!" said Eugene.

Gunz took on Wiseman and his most powerful guardian bakugan, Darkus Betadron.

"Alright, Reptak! Time to take this guy down for good!" said Gunz.

"You said it!" Gunz said.

"Ability activate! Night Vizaler!" said Wiseman. Betadron's chest started to light up purple and a huge bean of light shot out.

"Ability activate! Harvey Cannon!" said Gunz. Both of them had a cannon on their backs, which activated and a huge stream of yellow light shot out. However, Betadron dodged it with ease.

"Nice try!" said Betadron. The purple light hit both of them hard, which caused them to hit the ground with a hard _thud_.

"Ugh! He's too strong! We need to take these clowns down and fast!" said Gunz.

"You're right!" said Reptak.

"Gunz, Reptak!" Rin, Lumahowl, Eugene, and Pyxunoid all headed over.

"What is it?" asked Gunz.

"I've got a special ability that'll help defeat Wiseman for good!" said Eugene.

She told him in a whisper, and Gunz nodded. They all faced Wiseman, Terrance, Mutabrid, Worton, and Betadron.

"Ability activate! WHIRLWING MECHA CANNON!" said Eugene. Suddenly, all three floated up in the air, and Lumahowl's wings opened, while Pyxunoid and Reptak raised their arms over their heads.

"Uh-oh! I'm getting out of here!" said Terrance. He hurried off.

"Wait, get back here!" Wiseman snapped, but Terrance was gone.

"Say goodnight, Wiseman!" said Gunz. Suddenly, two huge beams of yellow, blue, and green light shot out right in Wiseman's way.

"No! AAAAH!" Wiseman screamed. Suddenly, he and his three guardian bakugan disintegrated into nothing.

Then, everything was silence. Rin, Gunz, and Eugene returned to their normal selves, while their guardian bakugan turned back into ball fork.

"Is…is everyone all right?" Eugene asked.

"I…I think so. Huh? Emma!" Gunz shot up and ran over to where Emma was at. She was still there.

"Emma." Gunz said as he picked up the still unconscious girl. Rin and Eugene ran over to help.

Suddenly, a helicopter flew over their heads.

"We found them!" said a voice.

All three looked up and saw the helicopter land, and the brawlers, along with Emma's parents, jumped out and quickly sprinted over.

Pretty soon, they all headed out for home.

To be continued

One more chapter to go! Have an awesome week and please don't forget to review! ;)


	16. The End

The 16th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gunz In Love

The day finally came. Slowly, Emma's eyes opened. When she looked up she saw that she was not in any mysterious cave, but in a hospital room, where the faces of her parents and the brawlers were looking at her.

"W…what happened?" asked Emma.

"You were out for a long time there, miss Emma. Apparently, you were very low on energy and you're weight was thin. But there's no way to explain it whatsoever," said a nurse beside her bed.

"Oh, Emma! You're ok!" sobbed Caroline as she pulled her daughter into a hug. Emma smiled and hugged her back, before hugging her dad.

"What happened to you, Emma?" Dan asked.

"Well, I don't remember much. All I remember is getting knocked out and waking up in a mysterious cave!" said Emma.

"Uh, excuse me? I don't mean to interrupt, but could I please be in here by myself? I need to talk with Emma alone." said Gunz. All of the brawlers and Emma looked at him confusingly.

"Well ok, but don't take too long. We have more tests to develop." said the nurse as she and the rest of the group exited the room.

"Man, my poor Hetalia shirt! Look at the sleeve! It's ruined! Ruined." said Eugene, showing them the torn up sleeve.

"Don't worry Eugene, I'll fix it up for you. When one of my mom's favorite work shirts were torn, I sewed it myself." said Rin.

As everyone stepped out in the hallway, Gunz looked at Emma and sat beside her on the hospital bed.

"I'm really glad you're ok, Emma. If something had happened to you, I don't know what I would've done," said Gunz.

"I'm ok, though. Another thing, I remember vaguely, but I thought you came and rescued me," said Emma.

"With the help of Eugene and Rin." said Gunz.

"Well yeah, but if it wasn't for you or them, I could've been dead!" said Emma.

"Well, you're here right now, and I promise to protect you no matter what!" said Gunz.

Emma smiled at him. Gunz quickly kissed her before the nurse stepped back inside.

The next day, all of the brawlers were waiting eagerly for Emma's return, since the nurse had told them she would be well enough to go home. Rin was working on Eugene's shirt.

"Is it done?" asked Eugene.

"I'm almost finished," said Rin. By the time she was done, Eugene's shirt looked brand new.

"My shirt! Yay! Thank you!" Eugene gave Rin a huge hug.

"You're quite welcome, Hetalia buddy!" said Rin. She and Eugene laughed. Suddenly, the sound of car tires outside made them stop.

The brawlers stopped and stared, and the sliding doors opened. However, it was Gunz that walked inside.

"Gunz? Where's Emma?" Shun asked. Gunz looked down, and so did the brawlers, but the sliding doors opened again. The brawlers grew curious, and Emma, who was looking as healthy as ever, stepped inside!

"What's up? Missed me?" Emma asked.

"Emma!" The brawlers ran over, and Rin was the first to give Emma a hug.

"Oh, Emma! I missed you so much! I thought you were never going to come home." said Rin.

Emma just chuckled and hung out with the brawlers all day, but most importantly, her boyfriend Gunz Lazar.

A few weeks later, Rin had to board her plane back home. All of the brawlers were sad to see her leave.

"Call me at least four times a day, ok?" Rin asked Emma.

"I'll probably use up all my minutes oh my phone, but what the heck!" Emma joked.

When the plane arrived, Rin said goodbye to everyone as she boarded the plane back home.

Pretty soon, everything was back to normal for Emma.

At her house, Emma was in the living room with her mom, when the doorbell rang. Caroline answered it, seeing it was Gunz.

"Gunz. Please come in," said Caroline. Gunz thanked her and stepped inside. Caroline left her daughter alone and headed down to the basement.

Gunz and Emma watched a movie together, and when Caroline was not looking, Emma kissed Gunz.

"How about a battle tomorrow at Bakugan Interspace?" Emma asked.

"Nah. Let's just spend the day together." said Gunz.

"I like it." said Emma. They both smiled and kissed again.

THE END

That's the last chapter, folks. Man, I hate to end such a good story. But it must come to an end at some point! XD Tell me what you all thought about the story and have a great week! ;)


End file.
